Never Better
by roshinlevy
Summary: Edward's still hunting murderers,rapists.one night he tracks down a rapist,kills and drains him without realizing the victim is still watchig it.Bella knew he's a vampire from that moment.After one year she moves to Forks,without any idea what's awaiting
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight. :D But I loved to write a fanfiction.

**Chapter 1 **

**They thought I'm a god**

I walked aimlessly, moving from one shade to another. I didn't want any human to catch glimpse of my scarlet eyes. There were some women giggling in front of a bar, smelling heavily of vodka .Always …. Drunken or not, Women never bothered to look at my eyes, their lustful eyes roamed feasting just on my body. Yet I didn't want to take a risk.

My mind wandered on its' own. Though I didn't want to hear any of it, I heard everything, One woman in that group wearing a short red dress was flirting with a man who looked ten years younger than her.

_"What if I just bend down pretending I dropped some thing….he will see my…."_

Ugh! I cut her off from my mind.

_"Bitch….what a slut.I even paid for her drink & now she's trying to seduce __the only good looking man here….!"_

_"mmm…she looks yummy…."_

_"Yes baby… scream…. Fight…no one will hear you….tasty. Love the way you writher under me… aaah… you bit me bitch. You're gonna pay for that!"_

I stopped on my track. That last thought didn't come from either of these humans. It came from somewhere else, not distance… somewhere near.

My pray is near...….

I backed off to the dark ally behind the bar which smelled of dirty shirts, spilled liquor, vomit and rotting food. But I inhaled, my pray was near, and I had to be hurry before that monster gets what it want.

Running in my full speed to the destination where I guessed his thoughts emerged, I tried to listen to him again. I needed the exact place. It was difficult. To filter his thoughts from hundreds. Yet, it was not impossible…..

Finally I found his dark mind again.

The man was pressing down a weak human girl on the rough ground, her lips were swollen where he hit her after she bit him, and blood drops were oozing from a corner. She was screaming, But her voice was drowned in loud pop music coming from somewhere near. Yes! I knew that night club. Everything surrounding me turned to a blur as I sped my way to that place.

I saw her eyes through his eyes, deep brown eyes filled with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks, she struggled as he tore off her cloths and flinched away trying to shove him off when he started grabbing her exposed skin roughly.

But he didn't last for long. I was really glad for the music as it drowned the pained scream of that filthy man when I hurl him to the back wall of the club. I was satisfied when I heard his elbow hit the wall and arm bone crack.

"What the fuck…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Next moment I throw him to the ground and he screamed again

_"Who the hell is !my arm…!you son of bitch! Go to hell"_

I smiled as his mind formed a plan to finish me off. I'd love to see him trying. But I wanted to finish this off.

"That's where YOU belong, you motherfucker..." I whispered to his ear and bit his neck.

He smelled terrible. And he struggled, pleading like he was the most innocent living thing in this world and begged not to kill him. His feeble struggles stopped along with his heart beat. I sucked for several seconds more and threw his drained body away.. . I'll have to take care of that later…..

That was when I became aware of her…... Usually the rape victim runs for there dear lives after I pulled the men away from them. They sometimes see my inhuman beauty, red eyes and believe I'm some kind of a god or a super hero sent to rescue them. Or just there survival instinct tells them to flee. Run away from the worst monster. So they flew. But this girl here hasn't. And I was sure she saw I drank from the man.

"shit !damn it"I cursed myself not for dragging him away before killing him. She must be terrified to death right now. Too shocked even to move.

I wiped my bloodied mouth clean & turned to her .she was still lying on her back, looking at me with a blank, horrid expression on face. Head light of a car passing near the other end of the ally illuminated her I noticed several things I didn't notice at the heat of the fight, and in that same moment a sudden wind blew her warm scent crashing in to my face….

She looked so fragile, pale, yet really beautiful.

And she was almost naked, bruised & bleeding.

Her thought were somehow so quiet...

And she has the most delicious & sweetest blood I smelled in my existence…..

BPOV

I couldn't move. I wanted to believe what I saw was just another dream. I will wake up in my bed when my mom kisses me in another several minutes, a sweet thing she usually does when I'm restless. And I could laugh at my own foolishness for dreaming about rapists & hot vampires rescuing me!

But a small voice in my head told me that this's not a dream... Your mother forgot to pick you up after your music class Bella…. While you're walking on your way home, stumbling & fidgeting nervously, a drunken man caught you when you're passing that dark ally near the night club & dragged you with the intention of raping you... He almost raped you Bella. Feel your bruised arms, bloodied lip, your cloths are torn apart ... This is not a dream!

This's not a dream & he is a vampire! He just bit a man, drank from him, killed him….oh god...OH MY GOD…. I felt sick.I'm feeling sick….I wanna throw up…..

I'm not sure whether I should be glad about this or not. He just rescued me from that man. He must have probably saved my life too. But I saw that man withering under his grip. Blood drops stained the ally. I wondered whether I'm his next pray. But I couldn't move. I was caught by the grace of the god like creature, correction – monster in front of me.

yet, I felt safe, I knew I should be running away screaming, but I couldn't…..

He slowly turned to face me. I saw he wipes his mouth clean. His movements were slow…like he doesn't want to scare me. But it reminded me of a cat slowly crawling to catch a mouse. But he didn't crawl, or jumped on. He just turned and stared at me. His gaze followed my dirt covered toes, bare legs, my torn skirt slightly covered me, and my blouse was open revealing my cotton underwear.

I covered myself as his intense gaze lingered on my neck. I was embarrassed though I couldn't see he face in the dark, he saw my body from the light of a car passed back in the street.

He took two steps forward. And I automatically backed away against the wall. He took another slow step. And then I saw him.

If I say He was handsome, It's an understatement, he was perfect. His body was a work of art. Long and strong arms, where you dream your boyfriend must have so you could sleep in those arms everyday…Legs you feel like straddling on forever….wide chest you want to hide your face & inhale every morning…..jaw bone you want to place kisses when you're making love…lips you want to bite & suck for hours….Nose so straight that you can almost feel it running along your shoulder….down….

But eyes…..those freaked me out!

He had red eyes! Those were like blood!

He stared at me from those freaky scarlet eyes for long that I thought I'm going insane. Then I cleared my throat.

"ugh..mm.."

He looked he's holding his breath too. Not moving a muscle.

Just staring…creepy…no wonder…he's a vampire

"Thanks, for saving me" my voice still sounded broken, husky. I cleared my throat again.

He just and stared...I saw his fist clenching

I stood up. My back pack was thrown to a corner. I found it & tried to tide myself .one of my filp flops was broken. mom will kill herself today if she founds this out...she was blaming herself since I turned eight..my mommy was my best friend,she cares about me,though sometimes she forgets certain things,….But she's the best mom one can have. I must go home before she arrives. I buttoned my blouse & saw the dead body as I straightened my skirt. I shivered. A chill ran up my spine.

He killed him! He killed him!

"You killed him" It wasn't an accuse, just a statement of fact.

He didn't move yet. I met his eyes & jumped when clearly saw his expression.

His face was a face of a tortured, broken man. Yet his eyes were filled with hatred, He's in such an agony & pain, for a while I forgot to breath. His eyes shone with a burning hostility, he looked like he want to kill me too!

Why? Why he hates me? Is it because he had to kill that man because of me? Or Is he still hungry? May be he wanna drink from me too. Yeah he saved me… I can offer him some blood. I was amused. It sounded so stupid & I had the feeling that this is a weird dream again…It must be. It's not making any sense.

I took a step forward & a faint growl escaped from his mouth. He rolled his lip bearing a set of perfect white teeth

Whoa! Fangs ! but those don't look like fangs …

I'll wake up in the morning & regret that why I didn't kiss you or let you bite me… so I took another step.

Then several things happened at once. He lunged at me, I was thrown back by a strong hard arm & I fell back. Cursing him I got up to see a glimpse of a black jacket in the other corner of the ally, it was just a blur,. Running away from me…..I looked down & realized that the body was gone too.

But I knew that happened. I finally realized this's not a dream.

Because I saw blood on the ally. And there was something more there.I picked it up. It was a leather wrist band, with a green stone in the middle. There were some foreign letters around in silver. I put it in my pocket & left the ally.

I was like a sleep walker, my mind was empty. I had questions. I knew I won't ever have answers…and I had to reach home before my mother. To clean myself up & prepare to lie.

But I knew one thing. Life won't be same ever again…..

EPOV

I wanted that blood….. I can not explain how her blood smells like. Like a juicy fruit, peach? Cherry? Apples? Strawberry? No…. much better. Fruits and Flowers. Warm …. Soothing …tasty. Tasty? That's what that fucker called her. A tasty woman. I licked my lips.

My throat is burning…I can't believe I emptied a whole human several seconds ago. She set my whole body burning. My mind screamed.I couldn't think about anything else…my mind was wrapped around it repeating the same mantra again and again... Blood! Blood! I want her.I NEED HER….. Tasty …

I realized I'm walking to her, my legs working on it's own accord. Tasty … warm ….

Tasty!

That word made my stop. I wasn't a monster like that. The one who tried to rape her. Called her tasty , licking her face. I wasn't a monster.

But… I was. I'm one motherfucking vampire too.

Why are you waiting? Just snap her throat. Drink that tasty warm blood…..! That monster inside me yelled at me

Kill ! Kill!

I took another step. She backed away until her back hit the wall.

Kill the innocent…..

I was disgusted at myself.

Ten years passed since I left my family. Carlisle, my Father, Esme, my Mother, Emmett, my Brother, Rosalie my Sister .They weren't my biological family. Even we all were vampires bound by love,a coven...they were heartbroken when I left them. I couldn't live with their chosen life style. Animal blood muted the burn, but did not quench.

And I couldn't live with the love filled in that small house in Alaska. I felt lonely more than I ever felt in my hundred years of existence ,between those two perfect couples, I felt like a complete sick, hypocratic, moron.

A Lonely moron…so I left. And started my duty.

Killing rapists, murderers, robbers. Killing who deserve death. Until today.

She doesn't deserve death.

I hated myself from that moment. Hated my body, my strength, hated the vampire called Edward Cullen.

And I hated her too. She made me hate myself. She woke up the monster who slept within me for decades. She made me a monster again.

I glared at her, my hatred flowed from my blood red eyes, if looks could kill, she'll be nothing, but a mere ash heap by now.

I saw she flinching from my glare, her face showed that my hatred hurt her feelings, her eyes filled with confusion, her lips trembled. She's already hurt, physically and mentally. Brutally abused by a rapist, not raped, but every inch of her body showed how much pain she's bearing right ,torn, bleeding... And I, who's saved hundreds of innocent girls like that, I who's planning to kill her. Disgusting.

I didn't move, neither breath. I was worried that I might lose control if I smelled her mouthwatering aroma again.

She was looking at me brown eyes took the whole image from my toes to top, face and finally eyes…. I felt a sudden urge to laugh,it was comical how her eyes changed from appreciation to complete horror. I would've found this amusing if I wasn't trying my best not to kill her.

I stared at her eye's...deep like a well in summer, it was easy to ignore the thirst when I'm looking at eyes like that. Brown , wide, innocent, lovely and filled with fear… and…. annoyance ? again I felt that crazy need to laugh.

"ugh..mm.." she cleared her throat, and swallowed loudly while looking at me. I was like a statue, not moving…staring….but it was for her own good. My muscles ached from the need to attack her, and bury my teeth in her soft, pale, warm neck ….and her blood will taste like …..

"Thanks for saving me" she croaked, breaking my thoughts, luckily...She looked embarrassed as her voice broke...she will thank me more if she knows how much pain I endure trying my best not to kill her…I clenched my fists to restrain my animal need.

She stood up slowly. Wincing as her wounded body dusted her cloths and picked up her bag. Looking lost. She turned and walked around until she found one of her slippers, other one was broken, then straightened her skirt and then saw the body.

of course...she shivered.

"You killed him" She sound …irritated? Is she mad? Or has she lost her mind after the encounter with all this shit?

My eyes burned in to her. I saved her from this filthy man and she's now….irritated?

She jumped when she saw my face ..that's right…. now I'm totally pissed off lady…..I hate myself, I hate you , I hate the whole world & hate that I can't escape from all this shit. I've never felt the need to kill myself as I felt in this moment.

Her whole body went limp ,her face dropped as she saw my expression...it was a pretty face, pale and heart shaped, with those magical calming brown eyes, and lips like flower petals….mmm…yeah,swollen and covered with dried blood...but that's not an unpleasant image for a vampire…..

She doesn't deserve death, she deserves a normal life, friends, family, a husband and children…..

I felt the same ache rising in my frozen heart. Everything that I won't ever have…. She must have them…

But …WHAT? She's definitely mad. Just as I thought to leave her and disappear, she took a step toward me. Insane!. I growled at her. Baring my fangs… she's crossing the line. She's inviting death. She waves the red flag at the monster in me, prepared to spring…..

She almost giggled when I growled. That's how I knew she's in a shock…her eyes were locked at my teeth & pale lips slightly parted, As she was fascinated by that.

Ugh…some human!

She took another step away and I lost it. Her body heat came in waves as she walked to me. I knew I'm gonna be done if she took another step. So I moved too fast, she didn't get the time to analyze what's happening. I pushed her away, her fragile body was very warm, just as I expected, and felt so small in my hands. My palm only touched the fabric in her torso, near her collar bone, but I felt the heat spreads and a strange sensation filled my whole body at that touch.

Then I turned away, watching as her small body slowly hit the ground, slowly for vampires, I hoped I didn't cause her more damages, yet I cringed as her wounded body again land with a thud. I told myself, it's better than death…then I turned from her, took the smelling lifeless body from one hand and ran away. Away from her weak body….away from her curses as she hit the ground….away from that cursed sweet blood…away from everything.

But my arm still tingled from that unknown sensation. It doubled the ache in my heart. I felt lonely again. Like I've lost something…I didn't know what. Because I never had anything to loose. But I felt I left something behind….

My wrist brushed in the dead man's shirt. My mother's amulet was gone.

But I felt it was not the only thing I left behind in that ally, which belongs to me….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer...No copyright infringement is intended :)

Note-Thanks for all those sweet reviews...!Are you curious where's Jasper & Alice? well...wait & you'll see...they're on their way ;)

**Chapter2**

**I can feel a Change**

BPOV

I was making the table when I heard mom entering our house. I heard Phil wishing her a good night and then the sound of an engine start.

Before leaving he called after her, again reminding about their date, they are going to an Opera tomorrow. Phil was right..., mom needs an advanced organizer!

I put the heated spaghetti on my plate, and made another plate for Renee, smell of the sauce made me ravenous. And my head felt like it's full of iron nails. I need sleep…I put a mental note to grab some of Renee's cold pills when she's in the bathroom.

I heard Renee enter the kitchen.

"hi ...it smells goo...d you're spoiling me you know...I don't want to get fat before my wedding" mom hugged me from my back,.we rocked together like that for a moment. I loved the way she smells...it 's my smell of home.

Cinnamon, honey, dust and something warm and mild... my tensed body relaxed from her touch...

"So... how was your day mom?"

She hugged me tight for another second and released me, we both seated, grabbed our forks and tucked in to our dinner.

"usual, Phil came to pick me ,so I left my car at Mrs .Suze's place...Phil had practices till five, went to the park, mmm...this's really delicious hun, where did you find the recipe?"

Renee was blushing! That's one of the bad things I inherited from her. I always wished I had her balance, eye & body coordination instead...this thing was embarrassing...

yeah mom...,I know you went to the park, that's alright, I know the beauty of nature dazzled you so much that you even forgot to pick your daughter. I bit back those words and a snort.

"It was from the internet, found the recipe yesterday" I answered with a smirk, Ok mom...I know...!

Several awkward silent minutes passed. She ate her dinner while her face getting redder. And then she cleared her throat again.

"So how was yours?"

Ooops...! that caught me offgaurded.

"mm...Miss Debbie taught us an Indian melody, it's called a "raaga". It was a melancholy one, but really beautiful... Amy almost cried when it ended" Renee laughed, her whole face lights up when I'm talking about music...another thing she wanted to learn, but abandoned halfway.

"And...I got a lift from Amy, and...we're having a show in two months"

Her eyes widened and she dropped her fork with a clatter.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Bella, I forgot that I had to pick you! oh dear...Oh I'm so sorry honey"

Rene came to my chair and rubbed my cheek. I could see tears in her eyes.. she ran her fingers through my wet hair, combing it tenderly. I wished that she wouldn't try to be observant today. I didn't want her to notice my bloodied lip or bruises on my arms.

"I'm so sorry...sorry..."she mumbled continuously.

"It's alright mom, I said I got a lift...! It was fun...Yeah I know, Amy's like a sloth when she's driving...I was counting butterflies that outrun the car while listening to her old stereo! She filled me with latest Hollywood gossips, and her cubby is filled with chocolates."

I smiled warmly at her, but she sighed... my face dropped.

"I'm the worst mother in this world"

"No you're the best mom" I patted her hand. She walked back to her chair, she didn't eat again, but continued watching me skeptically.

"You looked tired"

I groaned ...not today!

"I fell down at the class...that's all"

Her eyes took my swollen lip and red arm, "oh..." Her eyes again sad. "I'm sorry"

I snickered. "Why are you apologizing for my clumsiness? charlie's the one who should get it! His bad genes in me are to be blamed" I made a stabbing gesture at myself from the fork. "Kill the bad genes"

Finally she smiled again...I relaxed when she started eating again.

"I was going to tell you something important Bells..."

She drank deeply from her glass. She looked nervous. and uh, bit embarrassed?

"mmmh? Are you pregnant?" I asked cautiously. She turned to the shade of tomatoes then. I had to laugh.

"Sorry mom, I was joking" I knew she wouldn't mind.

Her lips thinned in to a hard line and she glared at me for a moment, then she suddenly smiled the smile I love to see on her. She looked like she's in her twenties when she smiles like that. Like my elder sister.

"Sometimes you're so absurd Bella" she smiled again . "No, I'm not pregnant silly, but it's about Phil "

I raised my eye brows

"He got the job" Her smile was bright, I felt really happy for her...but same time my heart ached from something I knew that was coming.

"We have to move next month dear.. and we're planning to marry after eight months. Phil's already searching for a new house." her mood was radiant. I didn't want to spoil it.

" That's great mom. I'm happy for both of you" my answering smile was genuine.

"Thanks hun." she reached for my hand across the table .we wrapped our fingers and stared, I tried to push back the twinge in my chest. I'll have time for that later.

She helped me to clean the kitchen and went to a shower. I sneaked in to her dresser and stole some of her cold pills and went to my room. I locked the door, even checked the locks in windows. it 's easy to believe things when you're lonely.

I was trying my best to forget the evening...but all the time while I was having dinner with mom, it resurfaced….. I'd put my dirty clothes in the washer... all the blood and dirt were washed away. I was already in my pijama, so I drank the pills and just curled on my small bed.

Bed covers had a pattern of teddy bears and roses. I know….it was so girlish...,it was Renee's choice. I always preferred gray, or white. but right now, the pattern was soothing. I imagined about bears and roses, all the funny cartoons I've watched...it helped me to forget my fears. Vampires don't exist!

But I can't believe it when I already had evidence with me. That strange bracelet was on my table. I didn't touch it after I put it there... now I have another thing to worry. I knew I cannot live with my mom after her marriage. I barely have eight months left to spend with her. I didn't know what to do.

I stared at the ceiling. It was painted with an uncommon brown color... reddish brown... brown, soft brown,...brown hair...soft and unkempt. I closed my eyes, unsuccessfully trying to push away the godlike image flashing back to my memory, I thought about sun, trees, rivers, an island filled with fairy story characters... finally pills took effect when I was roaming through a lovely wood I imagined and I drifted to unconsciousness...worries about tomorrow are left for tomorrow.

EPOV

I dismembered his body. It was a disgusting thing to do, but something that had to be done every time we kill...those are criminals. But we can't just dump the body in front of a police station, unless we want to make headlines. Bloodless corpses with bite marks on necks….

FBI would be dumbfounded. I dug a hole on the wet ground using my hands. The soil was nothing. I dug five feet deep, and piled the limbs underneath. After filling the ground back, I smoothed the surface..nothing gave away...It was same as it was before I started digging.

The river next to the dark wood slithered away as a black serpent. I washed my dirty hands clean, watching the water turn a colour of muddy red. Morning was several hours away, there were no one within ten miles radius. I could here nothing as I lay down on soft grass next to a huge tree,

a tree maybe even younger than me...hundreds of men I killed, men? no. they're not worth to call human, they were buried in this same ground, under me..this is where I spend my day time...away from humans, away from their emotions, some rotten, some too happy or sad to bear.

I wanted to leave & run away from all these decaying dead. I felt exhausted, I know physically it's impossible to feel tired, as I'm a one damned vampire! But I felt my mind's somehow getting towards insanity, slowly...

I was shocked and disgusted while I pondered about what happened today. I couldn't forgive myself for loosing control like that. I stared at the vast blackness above me. A pair of frightened ,wide chocolate brown eyes mocked me.

My heart ached with something unknown. I wanted to follow her from the moment I left that ally. I don't know whether it's because of my blood lust for her, or just the need to see her safe...safe ?she'd be much safer without me! Even laying there like that, it took my whole self control to restrain myself jumping and running to her.

I sighed. I don't know what's happening to me. I wished there was Carlisle with me. I wanted someone to talk. I haven't actually talked with anyone in last ten years...No conversations, unless you count cursing murderers, comforting victims or refusing horny women as conversation.

Minutes turned in to hours, hours to days, days to weeks...I lay there for five weeks...not moving even an inch. I saw grass grow around my cold body...sun circling the sky, and animals walking in distance, never coming closer to me.

then it was twilight when I decided it's time to go back to them...twilight is my time of the day...I finally realized I wasn't any better than those monsters decaying under me. I was worse...it was not my duty, I don't have any right for this. I can not go against nature, more than I've already had.

I wanted to be a better person. I wanted to be someone like Carlisle, my father. I felt shame shadowing my conscious. I stood up. Debris of fallen leaves and damp soil fell down from my jacket, and looked in to my path, which was still dark, but I could see the first streaks of sun coming along.

then I turned from what I left decaying, my past and my sins...and started running...to the people I loved & who loved me...running to a new hope.

I'm going to Alaska...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises**

EPOV

My eye color is returning to golden again. I wanted to erase all evidences of my previous evil life. I don't want to meet my mother, Esme with eyes filled with human blood.. I've caused her enough pain.

So I spent several weeks hunting only animals. Purposely I avoided cities. I wasn't sure whether I'm still strong enough to walk back to our old routine. Gradually Familiar throat burning torture returned, but this time, I welcomed it gladly. Knowing it's a symbol of the life I have chosen now. Knowing it'll be worthy, it told me that I'm no longer a brutal killer.

I threw away the lifeless body of a small deer I was drinking. Blood tasted tangy, the wrong taste. Bears and lions tasted much better. But I could smell there were none in my hunting area.

My clothes were worn, This jacket, sweater and the trouser I'm wearing were garments that I've stolen from a mall last summer. A vampire doesn't need to change clothes regularly, as we don't have much body fluid, like sweat or tears. Though we have venom & semen . Those rarely made my clothes dirty. Venom, because I don't eat like a savage. Other thing, well ... I haven't felt the need in actually ever...

Though one certain time...I could still remember the sensation that ran up through my body from that one touch. It was intimate than any other touch I've ever experienced. It was like an electrical shock… Setting my whole body on fire... I shuddered, trying to clear my mind by thinking what kind of reaction & welcome I would receive from my family in several hours. And I didn't want to arrive there in, this kind of state. I mean.., with a tent in my worn pants.

May be I'm a sick pervert. Or else how could an injured and helpless girl like that arouse those emotions buried deep inside me for a century and that damn blood thirsted monster? Buried so deep that I thought those will never reappear ..

I rubbed my empty wrist. Is my mother's amulet still lying on that black ally? Or has she seen that and took it with her? I didn't go back there to check it. My inner voice said what were left there must be left untouched, whether it belonged to me,... it's no longer mine ...

I walked toward the end of forest line, I could vaguely see the church and the front brick building of that old high school I went with Emmett and Rose in 1998, it was the last year I stayed with them, I'd had enough high school dramas to last thousands of years... I wonder where Em & Rose is now. Have they had their wedding again? And moved out? Is Carlisle still working at Alaska regional hospital? Haven't anyone noticed his ever youth?

Evening sun held like a scarlet orb in sky, weak golden light it produced illuminated now snow peaked house roofs. Some rays landed on my arms, giving it a reddish glow. But I knew it was safe to move away from the forest where I took refuge in noon.

Land hasn't changed that much after my departure. I could see several new houses built in our lane. And my dead heart started feeling like a whirlpool of emotions, spinning madly. Hope, shame, love, longing, nostalgia, grieve, pleasure .. All started filling it at once. I put my arms deep in my pocket, hoping it will stop the shiver that suddenly ran through my body, which had nothing to do with snow which covered the street...

Carlisle's taste was unique. Our house clearly stood up from the rest. It was made from granite. And it was built in far back, Roof thatched with light colored tiles. It was the only house that had a patio and a garden filled with stone statues of angels and cupids. Well.. That was Esme's idea. I laughed remembering Esme's arguments with Emmett. He was her little son, quite opposite his size, while I was her elder & most beloved son. I can't believe it took ten years to take the decision I took several weeks ago. I can't believe that I gave her this much pain.

I braced myself to bear the emotional outbursts from Esme, Carlisle and Em. As usual, Rose wouldn't care. It'll be just some "Idiot. Stupid moron.. s. "

My pace quickened when my feet hit the cold pavement near the old house. I was surprised that I couldn't hear Emmett's loud mental voice now, he used to be the loudest one in miles... or constant tender thoughts that flow from Esme, I couldn't hear Carlisle's deep thoughts either. Let alone Rosalie's self centered smugness.

Where are they?

It didn't take much time to understand that the house is empty. I entered the front yard. Dead grass and weeds covered small patches where snow hasn't laid. Cold water in Esme's small pond are now covered in brown, fallen leaves. Snow was piled on our angel's heads, making it gray and giving them an aged look. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at the ends and making its a worse mess.

Where are they?

I sat on the stone bench in front patio. I was lost. If I say I was disappointed, it's a real understatement. All hopes that born in my heart died right there. Leaving it again dead and cold.

Where are they? How could I find them again.?

Denali clan might know where. But I didn't want to have another encounter with Tanya, the succubus who's trying to seduce me since 1921!

Why! Neighbors must know! I hesitated a moment. My eyes were alright now, but my appearance is the same as when I left here, ten years ago. I stood up and went to the back door. My room was on the second floor. My familiar tree was still there, two feet away. I climbed up, after making sure there's nobody watching, window wasn't locked. But it gave a tiny creaking noise when the glass rubbed against the metal.

My room looked as same as I remembered it. Books piled neatly on that wooden rack. My closet in a corner. Old table I used to study. And my leather couch. Simple and decent. I inhaled and recognized smells I've missed so much. My old scent, mixed with Esme's scent . Scent of books...paper..leather. I felt like I found myself once again.

I opened the closet. I quickly changed in to a gray sweater, and denim. My old jacket was folded in the dresser. I touched it as memories flooded in to me, the day Esme gave it as a Christmas present. How I wore it to the high school everyday, listening to snarky internal remarks, and bets how it smells.

I covered myself with that and slowly jumped out of the window, after a one long glance at the room. I didn't know when will I be able to live back here again. And then I left the house.

Listening to thoughts of the neighbors, I walk down the lane. Could hear Old Mr. Harry was still there, so were Gordon and Flitch. I can't meet them. I ignored there thoughts and moved further.

"You need a new uniform Cath. That's too short !" I heard a woman's voice. She's holding up a tiny skirt, and a tall teenage girl with red hair and freckles, who's clearly too big for the skirt in question was standing in front of her with a scowl on her face.

_None of your business mom. I dress the way I want!_

"Okay mom. I'll buy another" she replied adding few more curses under her breath.

Hmm.. Feeling sorry of her mother, I knocked their door. Wishing it would be the mother who opens the door. And it was. The smell wasn't as powerful as I first thought it would be. It only added a slight pain to my already burning throat. But It wasn't unmanageable.

"hello. can I help you?" _wow. God! He's handsome.. So young... Why... Oh dear_

Her eyes widened when she saw my face, and the heart fluttered like bees wings... thoughts... well.. usual.

Here me thinking mothers would be better! I guess some moms are just, moms..

"mm...hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Do you know Dr. Carlisle who lived in that house near the end? He's my uncle. And I haven't met him in a quite while, it seems like they've moved from here. Do you know their new location?" I asked with a pleasant smile.

She inhaled deeply to calm herself enough to give me an answer which gives sense.

_Wow what a smile.._

_Oh,Dr. Cullen.. no doubt they're related. He's just as handsome as Carlisle...yum..mmmh._her mental voice moaned_. _I stopped an urge to roll my eyes_. _

seems like Esme had found competition even here.

"Yes dear. They moved to Forks two years ago. I think Dr. Carlisle found a new job as a surgeon at Forks hospital." _Should I invite him inside?_

"And others?"

"You mean their foster children?" _ugh. Sweet Emmett and that pigheaded Barbie Rosalie _her mental voice sneered. For once, I agreed with her.

"Yeah, my cousins"

"They married three years ago. They're also living in forks I think. I'm not sure"

"Thank you, mm... Mrs...?"

"Call me Gwen... "She smiled a brilliant smile. "would you like to have a cup of tea"

_Come on... say okay... My daughter Cathy will love to see you..._

Yeah that's one reason I can't come, & secondly, I don't want to vomit all that out again, later. Tea's disgusting ma`am...

"Thanks Mrs. Gwen. But I'm in a hurry right now. It's nice to meet you by the way" I smiled warmly at her.

"If you meet Dr. Carlisle and Esme again, Give them my regards. & tell them I miss them so much" _yeah I miss you handsome , I don't know why you're still living with that sulky, social phobic woman._

Her thoughts took a shape of an unclear image of Esme, sitting in that same stone bench, watching the sun set with a sad, blank expression in her face.I cringed away from it. Knowing who caused that pain ..

"I will. Thanks again..." I forcefully faked a smile. And turned away without another glance.

I turned off her worried thought as I walked back to the road. Now the light was dim. I heard contented thought of human, sitting relaxed on their arm chairs near fire places. In their cosy small houses. Yawning, reading books, their wives knitting and sewing. Just like in old times. I left that cold village, and dragged my way to the snow covered forest path, I entered it through a moss covered arch made of two entangled branches. It looked like a welcome sign, it reminded me of Forks... Where I once lived, seventy years ago. Forks was a lovely place. full of life.. ...Green forests, ...the meadow I used to spend time alone... Rivers and that mansion Esme spent days decorating. It was located miles away from human's praying eyes. One of only houses we lived without worrying about being exposed.

I flew as my thoughts ran back to seventy years old memories. Ephraim Black must be dead by now. He's been imprinted on a moral woman, and he's chosen to die with his wife. But I guess we're still bound by the old treaty .as long as we keep ourselves away from their small reservation, they'll keep our little secret safe. And they had their own protection running through that tribe's blood. I wonder whether any other shape shifters had born after Ephraim.

Planes can be faster than me. But I didn't have enough money with me. Or in this case, a passport. I left everything behind when I left them. So I ran, faster than I've ever ran before. I knew I could reach Forks within three days if I run fast enough. And I was fast. again my whole body warm up with anticipation. I hope this time I won't be disappointed.

...

I inhaled deeply as once familiar land passed behind me, blurred. It took another hour to reach the boarder. It was raining, you don't need weather reports to predict Fork's weather. It always rains there... I laughed joyfully for the first time in years. I could feel the joy trying to burst out of me.

When I reached the river next to our mansion, where the forest end, I took an unnecessary breath again. Hoping it would calm me.. I walked towards the house. Listening carefully.

_"He's seventy eight yards away... It'll take two minutes to knock the door"_

I heard an unfamiliar high and musical voice .What the hell? I stopped on my track.

_"No. he's confused ...He's going to take another ten minutes I think..."_

I explored the minds inside the house. First I could see Esme. Sitting in the sofa, trying to calm herself. Her mind was filled with excitement, love, and hope. She was looking at a clock hanged on the wall. Waiting. Her inner voice was quiet. She knew I was listening... And there was Emmett. Pretending he's watching a game on TV, but twisting his knuckles nervously. He was also glancing at the clock in every five seconds passing. He was also giving his full effort to hide his thoughts... And almost breaking his fingers from the effort.

I was confused.. a lot!

Then there was Carlisle. He's in his study. Reading a book about clinical medicine, something he knew by heart, and he was pacing back and forth with a blinding speed... His thoughts were just as confused as mine.

Then there was Rose. Absorbed in a fashion magazine, not worried about the outside world. So Rosalie...

Suddenly Esme turned her face away from the clock. That was the first time I saw them...

There were two new vampires seated in the living room infront of Esme. The male, with honey blonde hair was a lean, tall, well built vampire, probably transformed in his late teens, or early twenties. Other vampire was a female. She had a small figure. short black hair that pointed in all directions, and an angelic face.

They both had golden eyes. Just like us.

She was literally jumping in her seat with excitement, singing "mamma mia" very loudly in her inner mental voice. I should tell her to choose something minor if she's planning to hide her thoughts from me next time, it was giving me a headache, her voice was really high...the male was watching her with tender thoughts. Her thoughts relaxed under his gaze. I guess they were mates.

I started walking again. wondering how they knew about my arrival, and feeling little bitter, because the excitement & surprise were lost now. I'm the one who's surprised. How did that little elf told exactly where I was? And the exact time I'm taking to knock the door? I entered the front porch & knocked the door.

An image flashed in her mind halfway through her" ..why why did I ever let you go.." line

My hand froze on the door. She was imagining this same posture in her mind. Me, dressed in this gray sweater and denim, covered with this very beige color jacket, hair messed up and wet from rain, holding up my hand ready to knock the door. and stopping with a shocked expression on my face.

Can she see through doors? I was bewildered. But then again I forgot that for a moment & knocked the door.I need answers...but those can wait...

Esme was there in a second. She opened the door wide, she looked same as I remembered ten years ,sweet and so mother like... looking at me with love flowing from her mind, her eyes couldn't held tears anymore. And her dry broken sobs shook her body as she hugged me tightly.

She didn't use any words to welcome me...her thoughts reflected her love, relief and how much she had missed me...she just hugged me...rubbing my back...she's got her most loved son back... she's forgiven me for all those things I've done to them...she didn't care how much pain I caused them...she was in bliss just because I came to her again. I don't deserve this...I don't deserve them...or their love...

"I missed you too mom. ...I'm sorry" I mumbled slowly...hugging her back tight.

I looked at the room turning my face slowly from her shoulder, still hugging her.

And I saw Carlisle beaming, nodding "_welcome home again son. 'I'm glad you finally made it_ "he thought. I nodded as a reply.

Emmett had a huge grin in his face. And even Rosalie looked up from her magazine and gave me a small smile. elfin female vampire was now smiling a brilliant smile, which I returned halfheartedly. I was still full of questions. And the tall vampire smiled an understanding smile. Like measuring me. I saw exposed skin in his neck and upper arms were covered in crescent shaped scars. I looked at his face, a tough guy., wonder what's he and his mate doing here. Seems like they are vegetarians too.

Esme released me. She saw I'm looking at the foreign vampires with a burning curiosity. She chuckled, and led me in to the house taking my hand.

"I see that you finally met Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen..." Esme said with a smile.

Wait a moment.. Alice CULLEN? And Jasper HALE? I raised my eye brows.

"A lot can happen in ten years bro..." Emmett walked to me, giving me a shoulder punch as to wake up me from my now confused thoughts.

"The most important thing is, your room is invaded right now..." He smirked.

"I've always wanted to see how you react to that small annoying midget" He laughed his booming laugh

_Thank you very much Emmett._ Alice's mental voice growled at him, so did she. Emmett just laughed.

"I didn't get it really.. " I was really... so confused.

"I meant you idiot, Alice has thrown all you belongings in to that dusty, stinking garage, and taken the ownership of your old bed room. Now it's all yours to deal " Emmett smiled devilishly at Alice.

_Ooops... 'Im in trouble, ain't I?_

That little devil smiled with me. A friendly smile. Showing a pair of gleaming white teeth . I think, hoping to make a deal or a new friendship that's not going to work .ever...

Yes Yes lady you're in a huge trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. You know that right? :)

**Chapter 4**

**Purgatory**

EPOV

I saw myself from six different vampires in that room... Five amused and one a bit worried, Emmett was truly hoping that I would just snap. It seems like she'd somehow really annoyed the hell out of him in just several years. How could someone that tiny be this much irritating? I must say, even I was amused a bit. But nevertheless, I needed that room again...

"I'm sorry, it had the nicest view..." Alice said apologetically.

Her mind filled with an image of Olympic mountain range, covered with morning mist. And an image of herself, leaning out of an opened window, inhaling a sweet scent mixed with rain, leaves and damp earth. ...And turning back to see a tall figure relaxed in MY bed, watching her with tender and burning eyes...

_oh god! _She panicked and tried to block her mind unsuccessfully.

But in that moment I felt her embarrassment and I sensed it again, mirroring in one of other five vampires in the room. Jasper? He wasn't embarrassed, but he sensed her feelings. Are they bounded that intensively? Jasper turned his attention away from Alice.. and he was again measuring me. Not physically, my mood... and he finally thought I was "troubled" yes. That I was...

"Can someone explain this to me?" I searched their faces. And I took a seat next to Esme, who looked surprisingly smug.

"What do you want to know?" Carlisle came and sat on Esme's other side, he was enjoying this too... How unfair. I bit back a groan.

"This little vampire here seems that she's able to see through solid doors, as far as I understood. And her husband could sense moods. How could that happen? " I asked. Pushing my anger back.

"See through doors? really? could you do that too?" Emmett chuckled. Grinning at Alice. I frowned.

"Alice can't see through anything. But she can see the future." Carlisle answered.

I felt my mouth hang open at those words. Before it registered in my mind, just milliseconds after Carlisle's words escaped from his mouth, I saw my own shocked face, mouth hanged open like an idiot flashed in Alice's mind. I looked at her with wide eyes... Really?

She just nodded sheepishly. I almost forgot my annoyance with her. What a gift...

"But how? Since when? How that works? This is unbelievable..." I was curious, I haven't met someone like her before...

"Just like your ability, but she doesn't remember her human life, so we don't know whether she'd sharpened her human senses she had, to predict outcomes of a certain action. I just have a theory... She can see anyone's future, when see focuses on it. And when a decision is taken future changes. There's no rule that it must happen the way she sees it. We've changed our future a lot after she joined our family." Carlisle looked at her appreciatively, love filling his mind, love from a father to his beloved daughter...

"So she saw me coming when I changed my mind that night?" I asked carefully, I wasn't sure whether she could see what caused the changes. I didn't want to let them know the weakness I showed back there... The way I nearly killed an innocent human child...

"Yes. We knew you're coming. she saw that, first you're going to Alaska.. .. And your conversation with Gwen." Esme smirked looking at Carlisle. He rolled his eyes..." And then your journey back here." Esme ran her fingers through my hair. "She edits a bit. I don't know why she hid some of it" Esme smiled.

I looked at Alice, who was seated in front of me, biting her lip. An image of me, sniffing my old jacket, hugging it with a sad smile, yanking my hair furiously, just after I found out they're not in Alaska, my face filled with tortured expression, cringing away from Gwen's thoughts, and finally an image of me dragging my feet slowly, passing joy filled houses in that cold city. She kept my grief away from Esme... Resentment towards her lessened a bit. I should thank her later. I saw Jasper measuring my feelings and smiling.

"And you can measure emotions?" I asked Jasper. He nodded.

"And I can control them too." He said indifferently.

"How?"

That moment I felt a sudden urge to laugh hysterically. All my worries vanished and I felt a happy and contented feeling filling my mind. I felt myself grinning. Others mirrored me. Emmett suddenly chucked.

"Stop it man, it makes me edgy!"

And that emotion faded away. But it left me in high spirit.

Wow. He could do that? I was impressed..

"Jasper was an officer in his human life... He was a charismatic leader who could influence others, calm them or make them excited. And he could sense other's feelings too. It comes handy, sometimes." Carlisle smiled and his mind gave away an image of Rosalie calming down under Jaspers power, Emmett watching her with a guilty and amused expression in his face. I grinned. Good for Em.

"So there's a psychic and an emo with us. What else did I miss?" I relaxed on Esme's side, leaning against her and listening to the rain outside. I closed my eyes. But I still clearly saw everything through theirs.

"Carlisle is working as a surgeon in Forks hospital. I think you already know that. No one remember us, Quileute leader is Ephraim Black's grandson now. We talked with him and he agreed to keep the treaty. And Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice go to the Forks high school." Carlisle coughed, trying to hide his smile. And I groaned this time. I didn't want to hide my dislike, they all knew. Here I came willingly to my purgatory!

Rose snickered. _I knew you're gonna love this. _She smiled. I knew she hated high school just like me. But she enjoyed watching me suffer more than that. I opened my eyes to glare at her.

"And I forgot to tell you, You're going to be a junior again..." she sounded enthusiastic.

Oh no. years of torture...

I stood up. Esme was worried for a moment, thinking I might leave once again. I touched her face smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to change clothes. Those ruin your sofa." I showed her wet mud patches on it.

"I don't care..." she answered. I know that. But I needed some time to think too.

So I just patted her arm and headed to the stairs.

"uh... " Alice cleared her throat. "your.. things. Mm.. are in the garage..." she was nervous. Oh yes. I've forgotten that.

"Thanks..." I gifted her a same Rosalie glare and headed to the garage. I could hear Emmett shaking with laughter, and Esme punching his arm. I couldn't help smiling too. Everything went well. I never thought I could blend with them this easily again, I knew I should be more grateful to Alice for what she'd done.

My Aston Martin DB7 was there. Gleaming just as I remembered it. Seems like Rose has taken care of it pretty well. And there was a new car. A Volvo... it must be Jasper's, Because next to it there was a huge jeep parked, a Hummer, and it clearly showed lots of Emmett's characteristics.. And a simple and fast Mercedes. Definitely Carlisles. And a BMW red convertible. Ostentatious... Rosalie's for sure.

I found my belongings in a corner. Neatly stocked in several wooden boxes, and I was grateful, I opened the first book and found my books carefully packed. dry and protected. and the next box was filled with my old clothes. And those stank. I closed the box. Feeling my mood again turning sore.

I felt like a beggar, I'll have to start my life from the beginning. Even wearing clothes bought by someone else's money. I hesitated. Should I ask Carlisle for new clothes? I just sank to the floor. It's true that they're my family. But I couldn't do this. I can't ask them to do this much for them after what I've done.

I saw the garage door open. And heard Alice's thoughts. She was worried, she stopped at the door, but after a moment, walked slowly to me.

"I checked the future again, you're not going to throw me out of my window as I'd expected before.." she smiled, and sat down beside me. She saw my expression.

"They're really happy about your arrival. Don't think you're a burden... They'll do anything for you right now."

"I know. It's not that... I don't deserve it."

"hmmm..." She sighed and looked at the closed door for several minutes. "do you know how we joined them?"

I shook my head.

"I was created almost twenty years ago. I never knew where I was... I only remember the unbearable thirst and pain in my throat. I woke up in an empty cottage, middle of a forest somewhere. And I could hear things I've never heard before, and I smelled everything around me... I couldn't remember who I am, even my own name..." Alice smiled.

"I remembered it when Jasper asked my name..., it kind of slipped out, I guess that was a habitual thing, like I remembered how to speak, read... I realized I have a great strength within me and I broke the cottage door with one push...and I ran... I was afraid of myself. I saw blurry visions pass my mind. I didn't know what was those... I was scared.. I cried but tears never came out. And finally I saw forest's border. Then a clear vision of a small young boy...

...Thirteen or fourteen years old, and I saw him with my eyes.. he was alone... walking back to his home. I couldn't read his thoughts, but for a brief second I saw his future. He was late, and that day was his little sister's birthday. He was going to present her a doll house. And he was going to spend a day filled with love and joy. He wasn't going to die that day. Not in years...'

'But then I smelled him. His whole world crashed...his future disappeared…..his blood invited me... I couldn't control myself, I just ran to him and tore his neck." She stopped."

Decades had passed. But it was crystal clear..I saw it in her memory. she was sitting beside an ashen body of a small boy, throat ripped and veins and bones smashed, making a horrible bloody mess. and her mouth was covered in blood. and she was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing and looking at her blood covered hands, like they belong to someone else

"I understood that I'm a monster. Because that blood quenched my thirst.I buried the body of that kid in forest, and I fled. But I never killed again... And I'm not sure for how long I wandered in that forest, I found that I could minimize the pain by drinking animal blood. And I decided to come out of my prison, and face the world. I wanted to find out what I am, and who created me... Then I saw myself with Jasper. It was a clear vision. And I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose... I understood that one day I'm going to be a part of this family. I hunted a long time to find Jasper. Then we both searched until we found them. It took years... And when we came here, we thought we were a burden, we walked in empty handed. But yet they made us a part of their family. It's the only family I remember..." she smiles sadly.

"And you... you're their son... why do you think you don't deserve them now? they're your family. You are forgiven Now..." she held her hand." come.. we didn't arrange a room, I saw that you refuse all my offerings. So I let you choose one."

I looked at her opened hand. She held it for several more seconds and dropped it. Her feelings hurt.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked in disbelief

"No.." I smiled and stoop up. And then lift the box filled with my old books and went inside, Alice following my steps.

"Are you going to kick me out of my room?" she sounded a bit... hopeful? She's thinking kicking her out would brighten my mood! I snorted.

"I don't lay my hands on women..." I told her. This was a true. I've never hurt a woman.

Alice remembered the way I rejected her hand she held as a sign of comfort and friendship...

_odd... don't even touch women...I wonder..._

"Are you gay?" she suddenly blurted out.

I doubled with laughter, leaning against the wall for support, because suddenly she was checking Jasper's future. Looking for threats I guess...

"No. I'm not gay...don't worry. Your husband's virtue is safe." I managed to choke through a snort.

Alice grinned. "I know... just wanted an assurance"

I saw she was just joking, she wanted to pull me away from my somber mood. I was laughing with myself while climbing stairs. She still followed me.

"Haven't you ever mated with a woman?" she asked curiously.

"No" I answered truthfully.

"Never?" _wow... _she was surprised. I nodded.

"I think I haven't met the right woman yet... "

"Oh ...hope you'll find her soon..."

I choose the last room in the hall on third floor. It faced south, with large glass windows, from which you could see a breath taking scene of Sol Duc River and Olympic mountains... room was almost empty. There was a big couch in a corner. And several large racks attached to walls.

"I'll bring you clothes... I bought them several weeks ago..." she hastily said. I raised a brow.

"I like shopping... I hope you like those." She smiled hopefully. And turned to leave.

"Alice..."

"Yes?" she turned back

"Thank...for everything..." for the first time, I truly smiled with her. Her return smile was dazzling.

"No problem. You're my brother now..."

She left.I went to take a shower. It took a little time to clean weeks old dirt out of my skin. Warm water was soothing. When I came out from the bathroom, I saw that my closet door was open, and it was filled with several dozens of suits, trousers, denims, t-shirts, sweaters and five pairs of shoes! What the hell is this?

I just picked out a normal gray sweater and a denim. And wore my jacket over it. I decided to go downstairs.

Esme was there, expecting me. Emmett was still watching the TV, Carlisle was there too. I heard Rose in the bathroom, and Alice was with Jasper in their room.

"We've already made papers, gotten you registered in Forks high... If you want you can attend from tomorrow." Carlisle announced. Emmett still had his huge goofy grin spread on his face.

"Okay... That sounds good..." I'm going to agree with anything they ask me to do. I was a bad boy... But I'm trying to be good...

Esme smiled happily. _I hope you enjoy it, you're brothers and sisters have missed you a lot too_

I sat with them and watched the screen without anymore comments.

Light increased by one shade, to brighter shades as time wore off. I could hear birds singing in the near wood and human noises which indicated the start of another common day. Sounds of cars running in drive way, listening to radios... sound of the town's police chief's cruiser.. ..sounds of this small town waking up... Emmett went up to change his clothes, looking dead bored. After several minutes four students came down. Wearing casual, but expensive clothes (chosen by Alice I guess...) and Emmett threw me a bag. "Here you go kiddo..." he smiled. I had to smile back.

"I don't think we could all fit in your jeep Em, and my Aston and that other convertible would look bit off in a high, wouldn't they?" I asked, giving Esme a quick peck and heading to the door.

"That's why Carlisle bought you that new Volvo silly. It's a homecoming gift..." Esme called after us. Emmett threw the keys at me.

"Wow... thanks." I beamed at Carlisle. _That's fast… thought you might like it. _He thought.

I just smiled and went to the garage. I'd accept anything they give me.. as long as it makes them happy too. But I must say.. I was impressed. Opening it's brand new shiny door, I slid to the leather seat, and started the engine, Which gave a small purring ... Emmett started his.

_Are you game? _He asked mentally.

"Yes..." I replied.

He backed off so fast that tires gave a protesting sound against the drive way. And I followed his trail, I faintly heard Esme's shouting to slow down when my car hit the road... I could see Emmett's jeep from where I was, he was thinking that he'd already won.. .I sped up measuring car's powers. It was better than I thought... It moved smoothly obeying to my commands. I could drive this baby eyes closed..

_Shit!_

Emmett panicked when he saw the Volvo from rear mirror. And he sped up. Alice suddenly gave a ringing laugh.

"what? Who's going to win?" Emmett asked her.

"Nope. I won't tell..." she pouted.

"Annoying stinky double faced traitor!. It took only minutes to change sides!" Emmett was cursing, and I could clearly see who wins through Alice's mind. I tried to put a straight face as I sped past the jeep.

"Show off!." Emmett barked as I blocked his way fluidly and took the lead.

They passed out of my sight... soon I drove in my normal speed again. Sooner than I needed, Forks high school came in to my view. A school filled with more green trees and plants had brick walls and a small parking lot. It was already filled. Students were chatting with friends, some waving at each other... Even in one day, they collect loads of gossip to share. I slowed down and waited until Emmett showed up. He parked in a corner. I followed him. Every student near the parking area was looking at the new car with curious eyes. I took my back pack, turned of the engine and stepped out of the car, sighing...

_OH MY GOSH!._

_No way...No freaking way..._

_WOW..who the hell is THAT?_

_GOD...Im feeling faintish..._

_HE is smoking HOT!_

_Shit... wow_

_Oh My...oh my..._

I groaned. oh no...please...not again...

Damn it!

I hate high schools!


End file.
